fanmade_tourfandomcom-20200216-history
Self Titled
|recorded start = August 2015 |recorded end = May 2015 |genre = Pop, R&B |length = 46:23 |label = Columbia Records |producer = Larry Rudolph )}}, Max Martin, BT, Rodney Jerkins, Brian Kierulf, Peter Kvint, The Neptunes, Rami, Wade J. Robson, Josh Schwartz, Shawn Mendes |single 1 = I'm A Slave 4 U |single 1 released = |single 2 = Overprotected |single 2 released = |single 3 = I'm Not a Boy,Not Yet A Grown Man |single 3 released = |single 4 = I Love Rock 'n' Roll |single 4 released = |single 5 = Lonely |single 5 released = |single 6 = Girls |single 6 released = |previous = Oops!... I Did It Again (album) |next = In The Zone |next link = In The Zone |previous year = 2015 |next year = 2019 }} Self-titled is the second studio album by American-Serbian singer. It was released on October 14, 2016 through Columbia Records. Looking to transition from the teen pop styles of his earlier album ''Oops!... I Did It Again'' (2015), hr began to embrace a significantly more mature sound with Self-titled. Its music incorporates genres of pop and R&B with influences of dance and occasionally dips into elements of disco, hip hop, rock, and electronica. Its lyrics address the subjects of reaching adulthood and sexuality. Contributions to its production came from a variety of collaborators, including Max Martin and Rami Yacoub. He himself assumed a more prominent role in the album's development, co-writing 12 of its tracks and co-producing 2 of its tracks Upon its release, Self-titled received generally positive reviews from music critics, who complimented the progression from his earlier works, but criticized his increasingly provocative image. The album debuted at number one on the US Billboard 200 with first-week sales of 300,750 album-equivalent units. To promote the album, he embarked on his second concert tour, the Dream Within a Dream Tour, which began in November 2016 and continued until July 2017. The album received two Grammy Award nominations for Best Pop Vocal Album and Best Pop Solo Performance at the 60th Annual Grammy Awards (2018). Commercial performance Self-titled debuted at number one on the US Billboard 200 with 300,750 album-equivalent units, of which 210,000 copies were pure album sales. In doing so, he became the youngest male to have his first two studio albums debut atop that chart. After fluctuating within the top ten of the chart in the following weeks, Self-titled sold accumulated 2 million equivalent album units, of which 1 million were pure sales, ranking as the fifth best-selling album of the year in pure sales and seventh best-selling including equivalent albums in 2016. The album sold 6 million album equivalent units to date, being certified 6 times Platinum by RIAA in the US. In Canada, the album debuted at number one in the Canadian Albums Chart with sales of 61,000 units. It was certified triple platinum by the Canadian Recording Industry Association (CRIA) for shipments of 300,000 copies. Self-titled debuted at number one on the UK Albums Chart with first-week sales of 85,000 units, becoming 2015's fastest-selling album by a male artist in the country. It has sold 600 thousand copies and earned two times platinum certification from the British Phonographic Industry (BPI). Self-titled managed to chart within the top five of various European countries, reaching number one in the Netherlands, Ireland, and Norway, number two in Denmark, number three in Portugal and Switzerland, number four in Germany and Spain, and number five in Austria and Italy. In Oceania, the album peaked atop record charts of both Australia and New Zealand, and received nine times platinum and three times platinum certifications from the Australian Recording Industry Association (ARIA) and Recorded Music NZ (RMNZ), respectively.181182 The album was similarly successful in Japan, where it reached number three and was certified platinum by the Recording Industry Association of Japan (RIAJ).184 According to the International Federation of the Phonographic Industry (IFPI), it was the second and third best-selling album of 2014 and 2015, respectively, and had sold 10.1 million copies worldwide by the end of 2016. Track listing Weekly charts